The Secret Armory of General Knoxx
The Secret Armory of General Knoxx is the third in the series of downloadable content packs for Borderlands.The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Announced! (gearboxity.com) It was announced on 21 January 2010, and Gearbox Software stated this is "the biggest DLC we have made." Guess What!! - Gearbox Software Community (gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com) It will be available for all platforms, although no release date has been announced as of yet. Gearbox has announced that it will include "new challenges and opportunities for growth for characters from around level 34 to level 50." Features This is a confirmed list of features announced by Gearbox Software. * Increased level cap least 61, likely 72 (if you play it twice) * "More Scooter"Tweet by @mikeyface (twitter.com) (Vehicles? Character?) * Huge new environment * New enemies * "Tons" of brand new missions * New weapons and items * Female Crimson Lance Achievements The Xbox 360 achievement list was revealed, with the following achievements associated with The Secret Armory.New Achievements for 3rd DLC (gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com) *Secret Achievement - Continue playing to unlock this secret achievement *Completionist - Complete all missions in Secret Armory *Ding! Overleveled to 11 - Reach Level 61 *Ding! Overleveled - Reach Level 51 *Speed Kills - Destroy a Lancer while in a Racer *Sneaky Little Buggers - Kill each of the loot midgets *Vincible - Kill Crawmerax the Invincible *Depot Demolition - Destroy the Lance Depot *Athena, Out - Rescue Athena *Making a Monster - Build the New Car: Monster Trivia * The Crimson Lance insignia is visible on a preview screenshot, on an enemy's armor and in the background, implying Lance involvement in the DLC. * The title of this DLC is a clear reference to Fort Knox in the U.S., which is often referred to when talking about an impregnable fortress or building. * New unique Crimson Lance gun drops are rumoured to happen from certain enemies. * A new player-controllable vehicle; two trucks are depicted with Lilith and Brick in the driver and gunner stations respectively. The trucks use the same model as Mad Mel's truck, without the additional swag of skag skeleton, And in addition seem to fire a sort of new looking round, as seen in the picture of the new vehicle. * It is also rumoured that the download content will feature Sanctuary, a town/city often mentioned, yet not encountered yet ingame. * Another rumour is that the new level cap will be 70. This is said because if you mod your level to be above level 70, the level appears as just "Lv", with no level after it, but if you mod it to be between levels 51 and 70 it shows up like any normal level would. However, due to the newly relesed Achievements for The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, it is confirmed the level cap will extend to at least 61, if not more. * The Mechanized Suit with the Crimson Lance insignia in the first screenshot may be Crawmerax the Invincibe, who is most likely a boss fight in the DLC. Crawmerax was mentioned in one of the newly released achievements, "Vincible." References Category:Add-on Content Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx